


Celebrate

by OniisamaSenpai



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OniisamaSenpai/pseuds/OniisamaSenpai
Summary: (This is a reupload of my fanfiction on Fanfiction.net)It was late at night on the moon base and he decided to give her a surprise.
Relationships: Francine "Fanny" Fulbright/Nigel Uno
Kudos: 7





	Celebrate

_**DISCLMAER: If I owned KND, trust me. It's either gonna sail 1/86 or 1/362 and the GKND would be a sham.** _

* * *

**Celebrate**

He sighed as he trudged along the dimly lit hallways of the Moonbase. It was late at night, and not a single sound could be heard except for faint screaming at the end of the hallway.

He stretched his body as he neared the door, wincing as he heard the sounds escaping from the small cracks of the entrance, "YA STOOPID BOI, WHAT DO YA THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

"I-I-I'm sorry sir! It was a mistake, a small thing we forgot to plan for…"

"YOU THINK I CARE?" The voice roared back at the cowering operative, "GET YOUR STUPID BUTT BACK TO YOUR STATION AND FIX IT!"

A meek "Yes, sir!" could be heard as a frantic young boy dashed out of the room, swinging the door wide open as he dashed as far away as he could from the raging girl inside.

He stared at her blankly as he walked inside, shutting and locking the door as he entered.

"86…" He deadpanned, as the operative in question stared back at him while shrugging her shoulders, "He was asking for it."

He sighed as he stared at Numbuh 86 in her full glory, the loud and irritating Head of Decommissioning, and who is now apparently the 'Global Tactical Officer'. She was wearing her usual green sweater, with an orange circle surrounded by a yellow outline on her shoulders. Instead of her orange skirt, she was instead found to be wearing black leggings. She propped her feet up on her hat, which rested on the table beside her.

The room was mostly silent, aside from the humming of the equipment around them, it was mostly silent.

"So, what are you doing here?" She asked as she plopped herself on one of the chairs in the room.

He clicked his tongue as he sat down next to her, handing her a cup of hot chocolate, "'Here, extra marshmallows."

Her glare at the boy softened as she took the cup in her hands, "Thank you…"

"My pleasure, sir." He calmly sipped from his own cup as he continued to stare back at her.

"What now? Stoopid boys, doing stoopid things." She muttered, a blanket of redness creeping on her face.

He chuckled out loud as he shook his head, taking another sip from his cup. She tilted her head at him in response, but decided to let it pass as she drank her hot chocolate.

A combination of both silence and the sound of gulps filled the air between the both of them as they decided to enjoy their drinks.

You may not be able to see it, but Numbuh 86's left foot was wiggling in her shoe. She tried to open her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead, choosing to bite her lip in frustration as she lifted herself off of the chair.

"86?" He asked as he stood up. The girl in question decided to ignore his inquiry as she walked towards the door, twisting the door know. But to her surprise, it wouldn't budge.

"Numbuh 1, let me out you stupid boy." She glared at him from the corner of her eye as he slowly approached her. "No can do, si-" He shook his head as he placed his cup on the table, "No can do, Fanny."

She raised her brow at his sudden decision to call her by her name. She clicked her tongue and breathed in audibly. "'Nigel Uno, let me out." She spat as she gripped her cup tightly. Tapping her foot on the floor repeatedly.

The man in question glanced at his watch and silently said to himself "3 minutes left…"

"What did you say, stupid?" She deadpanned. Nigel just offered her a wide grin in response.

She clicked her tongue again and turned away. But unknown to Nigel, her cheeks started to turn a shade redder.

"Fanny," She turned to look at him as he spoke, irritation still ever so present on her face, "Yes Nigel?"

"Come here."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Cause you're a boy?" She said, as if saying the most obvious fact in the world. "You know what, this is stupid Nigel."

He simply stared back at her in silence. She stared back. Before they knew it, they were staring into each other's eyes. His cobalt blue eyes staring into her green eyes. Her green eyes staring into his cobalt blue eyes. Neither of them willing to move, and neither seem to want to look away.

Time slowly passed in the room with the two operatives, both of them lost in each other's eyes.

They were starting to get comfortable in the silence, but that comfort was cut short by a beeping sound coming from behind Nigel.

"Come." Nigel said as he started to walk to one of the corners of the room.

She clicked her tongue, "Fine."

Before going on their way, he stopped by the table where his cup was. "Have you finished? Put your cup down."

"Why?" She placed her cup on the table, right next to his. Looking forward, he said, "Uh, a precautionary measure. Let's go Fanny."

She only sighed in response as he started walking. She followed in his steps, but not before she took a glance at his cup and ran her fingers around the rim of it. Shaking her head, she rushed towards him, blushing slightly at her actions.

They stopped when they got to the far window of the room.

"What now, Numbuh 1?"

He chuckled in response as he pushed on the window slightly. And to her surprise, the glass instantly got separated.

She gasped for air and covered her mouth and nose instantly as she stared at him in disbelief. He looked back at her with a wide grin. "Don't worry 86, I planned for this." He said as he took off his sunglasses, revealing a hidden camera. "I'm not dumb enough to open the window to the vacuum of space Fanny." She simply put her hands down, released the air she was holding in and shouted, "You stupid boy! I could've died there! Moron."

He shrugged in response. Irritated by this, Fanny lunged at him, attempting to steal the sunglasses away from him. "You better not have recorded anything on that thing."

"Of course I did." He smirked and jumped out of the window.

Surprised, she looked out the window to see him walking on thin air.

"What? Did you drug the choco Numbuh 1? This is going to reach Numbuh 362's ears." He smiled in response and pulled her out of the window and into his arms.

"Wha- Oh AHHHHHA NIGEL UNO YOU STOOPID BOY!" She tried kicking herself off of him, punching his chest as she braced for impact.

But to her surprise, she wasn't falling. She looked down and she saw that she too was floating in midair. She could only stare wide-eyed around her.

"It's simple technology, Francine 'Fanny' Fullbright." He took out a remote from his pocked and pressed the big red button on it. Suddenly, the 'vacuum' of space and the 'sky' they were stepping on changed into simple black panels that completely surrounded them.

"But what is this for? Don't tell me you plan on dragging girls here to do boy things to them?" Nigel raised his brow in response, but Numbuh 86 took in a big breath of air as she shouted, "HEEEEELPP, NUMBUH 1 IS GO-mprfh!" Her screaming was cut short by Nigel covering her mouth with his hand. "That is so stupid, no!" She struggled against his grasp, but eventually decided to give up as she raised her hands in the air.

Seeing her sign of surrender, he decided to finally let go of her mouth saying, "In the name of Numbuh 0, 86 what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me Nigel, it was you and your dumb brain who decided to kidnap me. Now, what do you want from me? A decommissioning?" She walked away from him defensively, putting her right hand behind her back as if reaching for something.

"No no no no no no no, you're misunderstanding me Fanny." He exclaimed as he waved his hands in front of her. Taking the remote in his hands, he twisted a knob that could be found right below the button. Each turn of the knob seems to light up a screen right below it. On that screen were different scenarios which the room could turn into.

After what seemed like 2 minutes of struggling to find the right one and turning the knob, Nigel heaved a sigh of relief after he seems to have found what he was looking for. He pressed the button, and the room transformed into the earth.

They seemed to be in the middle of a field, surrounded by hills. It was a bright day. But the brightness of the sun wasn't enough to blind the two operatives.

"What is this?" She asked, her eyes roaming their surroundings.

Nigel Uno walked in front of her, stretching his arms wide. He took in a deep breath, saying, "Happy Anniversary, Fanny."

And as he said that, the sky turned dark as a sizzling sound could be heard.

Fanny's eyes opened wide as fireworks launched from behind him, coloring the sky in a myriad of colors. All the colors she could ever imagine, and more. They light from the fireworks lit up Nigel's back, creating a silhouette of him on the ground.

She stood there with her mouth agape, taking in the show before her. The fireworks continued exploding in the background before it came to a sudden halt. Blinking and waking herself up, a smile crept on her face as she walked towards him. Before she could jump into his arms, one final firework flew from the ground in front of Nigel, exploding above the both of them.

The light trickled down from the sky and enclosed them in a sphere of light. From the outside, all you could see was nothing. Just the vast darkness of space. But from inside of the sphere, there laid Nigel with his arms stretched out, and Fanny who was stunned by the show that happened right before her.

"Are you okay?" Nigel asked, dropping his arms as he walked towards her.

She found the energy to close her mouth, as she heaved out a sigh.

"Fanny?"

Hearing her name, she lunged herself into Nigel's chest. Embracing him with all her might. "Thank you, thank you… you stupid boy…" He hugged her back in response, resting his head on hers. He ran his hands up and down her back, slowly in a soothing manner. He looked down and put his hand on her forehead. He moved the hair away as he planted a kiss on it.

"Anytime, Fanny. Anytime."

* * *

**ha, so here it is. my first ever fanfic. im so sorry. its my first time. anyway, please tell me what you think!**


End file.
